Heart of the Darkness
by AnneAquila
Summary: Makoto has been in love with Rin for a long time, ever since the day they first met in primary school. Through the course of time, his feelings have festered, morphing into an obsession. Rin is everywhere - in his dreams, his fantasies, his nightmares. He's drowning in him and he can't seem to stop - even when he finds out that Rin already has a boyfriend. [Warning: Dark, Yandere]


**A/N:** AK and I have decided to go on a Yandere rampage, and the Free! fandom has become the poor victim of our cruel thoughts. This one was actually meant to feature yandere Nitori, but halfway through I changed it to yandere Makoto. I am surprised and scared by how easy it was to write his POV.

...Yikes!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Waking Up**

Rin woke up slowly, eyes squinting against the luminous glow of the setting sun.

He looked around, blinking unfocusedly, then got up with a start.

Something restrained him, pushing him back gently into the couch.

Rin struggled, his brain screaming alarms. His surroundings were completely unfamiliar to him - the walls a pale mint green, the furniture of sturdy polished oak. The couch he was lying on was soft but firm, not like the pudgy sofa in his mother's house with its mismatched pillows and holes leaking stuffing. The room smelled strongly of burnt coffee and cinnamon, not the pleasant scent of lemon citrus he was accustomed to. Red velvet drapes obscured part of the French window, casting the room in sunken shadows.

 _Where was he?_

He tried to crane his neck around to find out if there was a door. Once again, something pushed him back, keeping his form supine.

Rin tried to keep still, breathing evenly through his nose. Panic coursed through his veins, adrenaline flaring. _Why couldn't he get up?_

Fingers ghosted over his cheek.

Rin stilled, heartbeat hammering like the wings of a hummingbird.

A gust of warm breath on his neck.

The hair on his exposed skin stood up, fear prickling down his spine.

'Rin.'

Rin clenched his fists, curling them into the warmth of his threadbare sweater. He tried to think rationally, knowing that panic wasn't going to help his situation. Try as he might, he couldn't place a name to the voice.

A palm cupped his face, thumb running over his cheekbone in gentle strokes.

'Don't worry, Rin. You're safe here, with me.'

 _Safe?_ Rin screamed internally. A wave of revulsion swept over him as the rough pads of the stranger's fingers trailed lower, tracing his jaw. He kept his eyes firmly closed, trying not to flinch at the touch.

'You're so beautiful, Rin.'

The tone was reverent, worshipful.

Rin tried to swallow a lump in his throat and struggled not to cry. He was scared. Scared of this person who had him helpless, cheek pressed into the worn leather of the couch, weak and vulnerable. Scared of his touch - bruising and willful, scared of his voice - honey sweet and sickening.

 _What happened?_

The last thing he remembered was his mother kissing him goodbye before leaving to visit his aunt. He had curled up on his favourite sofa in the living room, Steve burrowing into his side. The afternoon had been pleasantly warm, drowsy. The scent of wild poppies and honeysuckle had drifted in from the garden, sending him into a sleepy haze.

 _How did I end up here?_

Rin took a rattling breath, throat hoarse and parched.

'Who - who are you?' he croaked, trying not to let fear seep into his voice.

The voice tut tutted in sadness.

'Don't you remember? That's disappointing, Rin. We've known each other for so long.'

Fingers pushed away a lock of hair, deliberately hooking the strand behind his ear, brushing softly against the inner lobe.

Rin clenched his hands so hard, his nails bit into his palm.

The other hand that had been keeping him pinned to the couch released its vice-like hold, gripping him by the shoulder to behold the face of the stranger who had been tormenting him.

Rin's blood ran cold.

Honey-syrup hair highlighted with tawny gold, wild and messy. Facial features once soft, now matured and angular. Those doe eyes - leaf green, saturated with chlorophyll, eyes he had always thought of as kind and benevolent. Eyes that had once gazed at him and Haru in excitement and wonder.

They gazed at him now with no less intensity, bright with rapture. But there was something there - a darkness, a manic glint, something that made him want to run without looking back.

'Have you forgotten, Rin?'

That voice - he didn't recognize it. It was all low and hoarse and _wrong._ Unsettling. That wasn't the voice of the boy he remembered.

'M-Makoto?'

That gaze drank him in like a man dying of thirst.

 _ **'Yes, Rin. It's me. After all these years.'**_

* * *

 **A/N:** ...That turned out better than I expected. (The backstory gets explained a little later, as will the reason why Mako's so goddamn crazy) For those of you who're interested - AK's working on yandere Nagisa and yandere Haru. I have a yandere Nitori and a yandere Nagisa piece of my own, which I might put up a little later.

Penny for your thoughts everyone? _**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

( **AK** ) You know those little things that blended into the background before? It makes a lot more sense after Makoto replaces Nitori. It just makes more _sense_ and I can't wait to see what comes next.


End file.
